Kickin It with Twitter
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: The gang with Twitter! Please check it out thanks for all the lovely reviews for my fic beautiful Couples : Jace Jerry/Grace Kick Kim/Jerry Jilton Julie/Milton Bronna Brody/Donna Heddie Heather/Eddie Keddie Kelsey/Eddie Read and Review any story ideas please tell me xxxx Btw Donna and Kim are sisters in this : x


**A:N I was bored and thought I'd make a story about tweeting because Im offically addicted to it.**

Kim_Crawfordx: Jack_Anderson You left your jacket at mine xx :)

Jack_Anderson, Kim_Crawfordx: Okay babygirl I'll pick it up round 4 :) xxx

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: I want a boyfriend! :( xxx #single

Jerry_Martinez, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: I'll be ur boyfriend ;)

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Jerry_Martinez : Your dating itsKelseybitches ;-p plus your my bestie would be gross ;-pxxx

ItsKelseybitches, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Jerry_Martinez: I can't believe you just said that!

Eddie_Miller, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: I want to be yours Grace! :) 3 xxxx

Jerry_Martinez, Eddie_Miller, Gracie_Eccles: Eddie-Miller Dude! Dont hit on my best friend! ;-p

Milton_Krupnick: I think Jerry_Martinez is jealous :D

ItsKelseybitches, Milton_Krupnick: He better not be!

Donna_Crawfordxx: Kim_Crawfordx your going to be an aunty :D xxx

Kim_Crawfordx, Donna_Crawfordxx: Your pregnant?! xxx

Donna_Crawfordxx , Kim_Crawfordx: Nope! I'm getting a puppy! :D xxx

Kim_Crawfordx, Donna_Crawfordxx: Oh I thought you meant your pregnant :-P xxx

Donna_Crawfordxx_ Kim_Crawfordx: Oh god no! Well I dont think so ;-p xxx

Julie_Waters; Milton_Krupnick: Yay! That science museum is open 10 til 8 so we can go! :D xx '#dates

Jerry_Martinez, Julie_Waters, Milton_Krupnick: Is science museum code for something? #confused

Milton_Krupnick, Jerry_Martniez, Julie_Waters: Nope! Were going to the seaford Museum of science wanna come?

Jerry_Martinez, Milton_Krupnick, Julie_Waters: Can I bring some one?x

Julie_Waters, Jerry_Martinez , Milton_Krupnick: Sure! :D xxx

Jerry_Martinez: Gracie_Ecclesxoxo Your coming! :P to a science Museum wiv me Julie_Waters and Milton_Krupnick.

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: Jerry_Martinez you owe me! I'll meet u at ur house in 30 mins.

Jerry_Martinez, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo; Your the best best friend ever :D xx

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Jerry_Martinez: Yeah sure ;) It mite b fun hopefully ;-p x #beingagoodbestfriend.

Julie_Waters, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Jerry_Martinez, Milton_Krupnick :YAY DOUBLE DATE! :D xxx #Doubledates

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Julie_Waters, Jerry_Martinez, Milton_Krupnick: Nope its not! Jerry_Martinez has a girlfriend. :( haha xxx

ItsKelseybitches, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: Stop flirting with him! Or I'll kick your little ass!

Gracie _Ecclesxoxo, ItsKelseybitches: I WASN'T FLIRTING! BRING IT ON! #Bitchplease

Eddie_Miller: Chick fight! #chickfight

ItsKelseybitches: Eddie_Miller shut it! Or you'll be the one getting ur ass kicked!

Jerry_Martinez: ItsKelseybitches STOP TREATING MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!

ItsKelseyBitches, Jerry_Martinez: Sorry baby :) xxxxxx

Jerry_Martinez, ItsKelseybitches: Yeah whatever

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: Is actually excited for a museum! :D xxx

Kim_Crawfordx: My gawjuss boyfriend Jack_Anderson took me out for an amazing meal :D {Picture of Jack and Kim sitting down at a posh restaurant, Kim wearing a red dress with her hair curled and Jack wearing a brown button up shirt and black skinny jeans} #BestboyfriendEva

Jack_Anderson, Kim_Crawfordx :Anything for my babygirl :D #InLove xxx

Donna_Crawfordxx: Yum! Me and Brody_Carlson having a fro yo :D {Picture of Donna, having her hair in a french plait to the side wearing a brown cardigan a white tank top black jeans eating frozen yoghurt}#Yummy xxx

Eddie_Miller: Bored anyone wanna hang out?

Heather_Clarke, Eddie_Miller: Wanna walk my dog with me?xxx

Eddie_Miller: Sure :D

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: I had the best time ever 2day wiv Jerry_Martinez Julie_Water and Milton_Krupnick {Picture of Jerry with his arm wrapped aroud Grace stood next to Milton and Julie outside of the science musem} #Greatfriends :D xxx

Julie_Waters, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo Jerry_Martinez, Milton_Krupnick: Glad you had a good time hun! :D xxx

Kim_Crawfordx: Gracie_Ecclesxoxo Donna_Crawfordxx and Julie_Waters wanna go to the mall tomoz?xxx

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo Kim_Crawfordx Donna_Crawfordxx, Julie_Waters : Sure! Meet you outside forever 21 at 11 :D xxx

Donna_Crawfordxx, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo Kim_Crawfordx, Julie_Waters : Okay :) Btw Julie_Waters is coming to she text me that she has no internet haha :D xxx

ItsKelseybitches: Jerry_Martinez is taking me out on a date!

Jerry_Martinez, ItsKelseybitches: I am? #confused.

ItsKelseybitches , Jerry_Martinez: YES! YOU ARE!

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: My best friend has a psycho girlfriend :-/ xxx #pyschogirlfriends #bestfriends xxx

Kim_Crawfordx, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo : That's offensive to pyschos haha :D xxx

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Kim_Crawfordx: Oh yeah ;-p xxx

Brody_Carlson: Donna_Crawfordxx We still going ice skating on saturday?xxx

Donna_Crawfordxx, Brody_Carlson: Yepp! :) xxx

Eddie_Miller: Are Donna_Crawfordxx and Brody_Carlson dating?

Kim_Crawfordx, Eddie_Miller, Donna_Crawfordxx , Brody_Carlson : Nope! But I wish they where they flirt 24/ 7 haha #flirting xxx

Milton_Krupnick: New episode of the big bang theroy tonight! :) #tbbt

Jack_Anderson, Milton_Krupnick: There is? Yay! making sure I record it #tbbt

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: I think Jerry_Martinez has broke my blackberry :( xxx

Jerry_Martinez, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to I SWEAR!

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Jerry_Martinez: It's okay turns out it was just out of battery haha xxx #dumbmoments

Jerry_Martinez, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo : You DOPE! :-P #dopeyfriends

Julie_Waters: Has anyone done the homework for Maths or is it only me that has done it? #homework xxx

Kim_Crawford, Julie_Waters: We had maths homework?! xxx

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo_, Julie_Waters: Nope sorry! ;-p xxx

Julie_Waters, Kim_Crawfordx: Yeah we did haha xx

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: Me and Jerry_Martinez baby sitting his ADORABLE nephew {Picture of Jerry holding a tanned baby sitting down on a dark brown sofa} #Babysitting :D

ItsKelseybitches: Jerry_Martinez why didn't you invite me to babysit?!

Gracie_Eccles, ItsKelseybitches , Jerry_Martinez: Cuz your pyscho!

Jack_Anderson: Am I the only one who thinks sheldon and Penny should date? #tbbt

Milton_Krupnick , Jack_Anderson: No way! Penny and Leonard FTW! #tbbt

Kim_Crawfordx , Milton_Krupnick, Jack_Anderson: Milton_Krupnick and Julie_Waters remind me of Howard and Bernadette :-p xxx #tbbt

Jack_Anderson, Kim_Crawford, Milton_Krupnick, Julie_Waters : I WAS JUST THINKING THAT! :-P xxx

Jerry_Martinez: why is Gracie_Ecclesxoxo singing What makes you beautiful to my 3 week year old nephew? #WhatMakesyoubeautiful

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Jerry_Martinez: HE LIKED IT! xxx

Eddie_Miller: Heather_Clarke JUST ASKED ME OUT! :D #Excited

Heather_Clarke , Eddie_Miller: I only asked if you would like to sit with me at lunch...

Eddie_Miller , Heather_Clarke: IT COUNTS!

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: Me and Jerry_Martinez dressed as superheroes {Picture of Jerry dressed up as captain america and Grace dressed up as supergirl} We our the new heroes of seaford! :D #Superheroes xxxx

Kim_Crawfordx, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo , Jerry_Martinez: Why are you dressed up as superheroes?xxxx

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, Kim_Crawfordx, Jerry_Martinez: It was for Jerrys cousin birthday last year and I Just found the pic on my phone xxxx

Kim_Crawford: Me and Donna_Crawford at the beach! :P {Picture of Donna and Kim , Donna wearing a bikini with black rebandz on the top of her head and Kim wearing a bikini top and a denim skirt with red rebandz on her face}

ItsKelseybitches: Look at how fit I am! {Picture of Kelsey in her bra and shorts}

Gracie_Ecclesxoxo, ItsKelseybitches: Nice picture! NOOTT!

ItsKelseybitches, Gracie_Ecclesxoxo: SHUT IT FATTTY!

Jerry_Martinez: ItsKelseybitches WERE DONE! NEVER CALL MY BEST FRIEND THAT SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!

ItsKelseybitches: Okay I'll just go out with Eddie_Miller!

Eddie_Miller: I'm okay with that :D xx


End file.
